La Peor Pesadilla
by Gingana
Summary: Traición, lo peor que a alguien podría ocurrirle. Kurapika verá que no todo es como creyó ser. —¡Nunca fuimos ni seremos tus amigos!— Una frase suficiente para partir en mil pedazos las esperanzas de alguien, y esta vez... el orgullo también.


**¡Subete no Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, al fin despues de la espera, __****'Esta historia, participa en la actividad navideña del foro Comunidad del Cazador, y es un regalo para MystiqueDreams'**

******Aclaraciones: **

******/ Inicio y fin Flashback**

******"" Palabras o frases a destacar (también estarán en cursiva).**

******_«__»_ Pensamientos. (¡Gracias al usuario _Canciones de Cuna_ por la idea! :D)_  
_**

******—Diálogos.**

******Ojala te guste, ya que para mi sigue sin complacerme u_u pero bueno, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**La Peor Pesadilla**

_(Kurapika's POV)_

Alguna vez, ¿alguna vez has pensado, "_Mis amigos nunca me traicionarán, claro que no… ¡yo confío en ellos!"_? Claro, es lo más normal del mundo, tener plena seguridad de que un amigo, compañero y hasta aliado, jamás haría algo para perjudicarte.

Las personas que tienen ese tipo de creencias, son las que dicen ser así, confidenciales acerca de tus secretos…

Personas que te hacen creer… que eres su amigo…

Yo, yo pertenecía a ese grupo, confié… ¡me confié demasiado!

.

.

Aún no terminaba de ocultarse el sol en la ciudad de York Shin, reino de las subastas, y epicentro de la Mafia; hábiles compradores –por no decir expertos millonarios–, esperan el gran día, la subasta más rica en tesoros imposibles de conseguir por otro camino, que teniendo contactos cercanos a su territorio.

_/—Kurapika… no vayas… te lo suplico…— rogaba a mis espaldas._

—_No te preocupes por mí, volveré antes de que puedas oír mis latidos, Senritsu—. Ella me sonrió, estaba segura de que podría cuidarme solo, más no podía ocultar su preocupación._

—_Está bien… cuídate._

—_Lo haré— respondí sonriente. /_

El recuerdo de la charla antes de mi partida, resonaba en mi cabeza cada tantos pasos daba; sin embargo, una voz la tapaba apenas aparecía.

"_Ellos te traicionaron… debes matarlos, ¡a como dé lugar!"_

Tomé mi frente con una de mis manos, un punzante dolor en ella y mi pecho atacaban cuando tenía ese pensamiento. Casi clavé las uñas en mi ropa, pero ni siquiera era capaz de soportar tal idea…

"_Por nosotros… tus hermanos… ¡mátalos!"_

— ¡No!— Comencé una lucha interna con migo mismo—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No a ellos!— Tironeaba mis cabellos, incluso los arrancaba—. ¡Gon! ¡Killua! —Para terminar cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. ¡Por qué hoy…! ¡Por qué ustedes!

— ¿A caso tendríamos por qué contestarte?— El chico de blanca cabellera me miraba de soslayo, sus ojos estaban ocultos, pero una sínica sonrisa decoraba su rostro—. Ya no eres nada nuestro, no tengo por qué decirte mis razones.

Sentía mi corazón latir, mi sangre hervir… ¡mis ojos cambiar de color! Todos síntomas de que lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

No… lo peor… ¡estaba ocurriendo!

-¡No lo acepto!- Grité en medio de la desesperación —. ¡No acepto que se hayan unido al GeneiRyodan! ¡No lo puedo aceptar!

—Lo hagas o no, es tu decisión— Él, el niño que creí… ser el más confiable del grupo— no cambiaremos nuestra elección.

—Es que… ¡¿cómo pudieron?! — Me levanté bruscamente, y ya todo se veía teñido en un carmín sangriento—. ¡Unirse a esos… asesinos! ¡¿Acaso fue un soborno?! ¡¿O un acuerdo?!— Comencé a agitarme. — ¡Respondan!

—Heyhey cálmate… ¿acaso no has leído tu libro hoy?— El mayor reía ante su último comentario —primero, ya te dije que no responderíamos esa pregunta, segundo…

—Killua— lo interrumpió —digámosle… ¿acaso cambia en algo?

— ¡Gon! ¡Quedamos en que nadie sabría…!— Miró los ojos de su amigo, y al parecer fue lo necesario para convencerlo—. Argh… está bien… ¡pero tú primero!

—¡Sip!— Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego me miró —escucha Kurapika, las razones deberían ser totalmente transparentes hacia ti, sin embargo, te diré: como ya sabes, yo busco a Ging hace ya casi dos años… bueno, el GeneiRyodan me ofertó un gran apoyo para poder cumplir mi objetivo, por lo cual no dudé en aceptarlo.

Quedé mudo, procesando lo que el moreno me había dicho.

—Ahora es tu turno Killua…

—Qué fastidio…—llevó los brazos por detrás de su nuca, suspiró y cerró sus ojos —no sé si sabrás que mi hermano Kalluto forma parte también de estos locos…, pues, tan sólo creí que sería divertido volver al antiguo oficio, además de que así puedo saber un poco de cómo están las cosas en casa.

— ¡Y dijiste que me enseñarías tus tácticas de asesino!— La euforia de Gon dejó pasar un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

—Ah… si… y también porque creí que sería divertido pasar más tiempo con Gon…— no sé si fue impresión mía, pero que haber visto las mejillas de Killua algo sonrosadas, aunque tal vez haya sido producto de mi ceguera actual.

—No… aunque me hayan dado sus motivos…— apreté mis puños, y sentí la sangre deslizarse por ellos—. ¡Sigue sin tener sentido! De ti Killua…—lo miré y cerré mis ojos — ¡por qué!— Me dirigí hacia Gon— Tú… ¡Creí…! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! ¡Gon!— Sentía las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro — ¡Abandonar la vida que tienes, amigos que te quieren…!— Ahogué un llanto—. ¡Para estar con esos lunáticos!

— ¡El único lunático aquí eres tú!— Killua se interpuso frente al ojimiel — ¡y deja de decir estupideces! ¡Nosotros _nunca_ fuimos, ni _seremos_ tus amigos!

Sentí como algo se rompía, algo quebrarse…, tal vez ese era el famoso _"crack"_ del cual todos hablaban; de cuando tu amor no es correspondido, o alguien, como en este caso, te traiciona.

—No…—negué con la cabeza, _« ¡Confié en ustedes! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!» _— ¡No!

— ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que eso, cierto?—El integrante de la familia Zoldyck miró con desprecio mi cuerpo—. Vámonos Gon… no tiene sentido discutir con un ignorante—. Tras decir eso volteó, siendo seguido por su compañero.

—Hasta nunca, Kurapika— se despidió este con su típica sonrisa, pero a la vez distinta esta vez.

_«Chicos…»_ Me tendí en el suelo, y empecé a golpearlo. Mis nudillos sangraban, mas nada se comparaba al intenso dolor dentro de mí en ese momento. _«Traicionado…»_ Repetía en mi cabeza, _«fui traicionado…»_ las imágenes de los momentos de risa, felicidad, llantos y peleas empeoraban mi estado.

_/— ¡Kurapika!— El moreno corría hacia mí, con algo de comida en su rostro y dejando a un Killua lleno de pastel por el suyo—. ¡Has vuelto!_

_Sonreí compasivo—. Gon… Por supuesto que he vuelto._

—_Me alegra de que estés bien— curvó sus labios y me abrazó de forma sorpresiva—. ¡No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si el GeneiRyodan te hubiera hecho algo!— Suspiró aliviado —Me alegro de que ya no sean un problema para ti._

_Tras un segundo de shock, acaricié sus cabellos y correspondí el abrazo —yo tampoco… sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes…—apoyé mis manos en sus hombros—. Sobre todo sin ti, Gon._

_Nos sonreímos mutuamente, hasta que el joven que antes comía junto a él, aplastara otro pastel en su cara, dejando ver una mueca de "te las verás con migo" al caer la crema._

— _¡Ya verás! ¡Killua!—Salió corriendo hacia él, y así empezó una guerra, la cual no hizo mucho para que el albino saliera vencedor._

— _¡Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia!_

— _¡Estaba hablando con Kurapika!— Siguió persiguiendo a su amigo —no sé hasta dónde es una venganza de lo que escupí por error en tu rostro…— una pícara sonrisa surcó su cara—. O… ¡estás celoso!_

— _¡¿QUÉ?!—Dio media vuelta y golpeó su cabeza — ¡¿e-eres idiota o qué?! ¡C-Cómo voy a e-estar celoso!—Negó, aunque pude ver como su pálida piel se ponía roja a cada segundo._

— _¡P-Pues dile a t-tu rostro!— Tartamudeó sobándose el golpe—. ¡D-Dueleeeee!_

— _¡Te lo mereces!_

_Miré la escena divertido, y sin darme cuenta comencé a reírme. «Estos chicos… son fascinantes…» miré por última vez antes de unirme con Leorio para poder charlar. «En verdad… es todo un privilegio ser su amigo…»/_

_«Todo un privilegio… sí como no…»_ Me levanté _«ya veremos quién será el privilegiado»._

.

.

_(Normal POV)_

Ya había anochecido, Kurapika vagaba en las sucias y frías calles; esto no podía quedarse así, ¡no podía! La excusa de Gon era totalmente fuera de contexto, Gon… Gon Freecs, ¿diciendo que recibió una oferta de apoyo? ¡Totalmente imposible! Ése no era el niño que él había conocido en el Examen de Cazador, no, ése chico de cabellos en punta era la persona más fascinante que había conocido.

Gon despreciaba a La Araña, él mismo lo había notado, el moreno tenía rencor con cualquier persona que arrebatara la vida de alguien con completa injusticia, y motivo de diversión… claro, siendo Killua la excepción.

Y el albino… ¿Por qué? Kurapika creía que todo el pasado había sido borrado de su mente, su mejor amigo se había encargado de mostrarle el camino de la luz, y sacarlo de la completa obscuridad. Sin embargo…, al parecer unirse con su hermano al antiguo oficio, fue más tentador.

Pero… no tenía sentido…

Ignorando las súplicas de Senritsu, los regaños de Leorio y las órdenes de Nostrade por quedarse y proteger a su hija, se adentró en lo más profundo del desierto cercano, teniendo la corazonada de que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Notó a la distancia dos personas caminando, llegó a la conclusión de que eran Gon y Killua, por lo que usó _Zetsu_, y los siguió. No escuchó que hablaran, fue muy extraño… ¿Gon sin decir algo? Al menos un plan o un comentario del clima, Killua era callado por naturaleza, pero también solía decir algo, como con qué ser cauteloso, o técnicas de acecho.

_«Creo que estoy volviéndome algo paranoico…»_ Dijo para sus adentros _«pero en definitiva, hay algo que no cuadra aquí»._

.

.

— ¿Y bien?— Un hombre de edad joven, estaba sentado con un libro en mano, y a su alrededor estaban los dueños de las auras más tensas que alguna vez se hayan podido sentir.

—El sabelotodo entró en crisis, llorisqueó y se lanzó al suelo…—Killua suspiró aburrido — ¿no podrían darnos algo más interesante, no?

—A mi me pareció bastante divertido verlo sufrir— agregó Gon, mientras ambos mantenían una prudente distancia del Líder.

—Eso es porque eres nuevo es esto…— cerró sus ojos —como sea… ¿qué sigue?

.

—No soporto a ese niño— Phinks estaba en la cima de una montaña, hecha por un derrumbe del lugar en el cual estaban actualmente.

—Tal vez sea porque se parecen demasiado— Feitan sonrió divertido al ver la mueca de disgusto de su compañero —dicen que las personalidades semejantes no se llevan bien, por lo que tendría bastante sentido que alguno de ustedes dos decidiera tener un duelo a muerte con el otro—. Agregó tranquilo— sin embargo… no estoy seguro de quien ganaría.

— ¿Estas comparando mi fuerza con un mocoso al cual le doblo la edad?

—Ese mocoso, al cual le llevas muchos años de experiencia, pertenece a una familia de asesinos de élite— cerró sus ojos—. Justamente, una familia que casi derrota al Jefe.

—Sí sí… esos condenados Zoldyck, ya me contaron la historia— apoyó su brazo y descansó su rostro en su mano— pero que pertenezca a esos millonarios, no significa que sea alguien de quien temer.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú— una voz femenina se acercó a ellos —el joven Killua era el próximo sucesor de la familia, pero escapó de allí, quien sabe por qué.

—Shizuku… ¿cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó el rubio.

—Él me lo dijo— señaló a un joven de kimono negro, con rasgos delicados y tensos pero tranquilos ojos color fuxia.

— ¿Él?—Preguntó señalándolo con un dedo, mientras un _"tic"_ aparecía en su ojo derecho—. E-Es… ¿un chico?

La chica de serena mirada llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, en señal de que guardara silencio —al parecer sí… Deme-chan me lo dijo, yo quedé impresionada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero por suerte pronto cesó —C-Como sea… no me dejaré engañar por ese niño.

—Ése chico es peligroso— la voz de la pelirosa selló su boca —no bajen la guardia en ningún momento.

—Y yo que creía que Machi no se dejaba llevar con esas cosas de la intuición femenina— rió burlón Franklin, el de mayor masa muscular.

—No digas estupideces, sólo les estoy advirtiendo.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean aquí?

—Hisoka…— todos dijeron el nombre del mago que sonreía complacido frente a ellos.

—Me encanta cuando me nombran— se sentó frente a ellos, dándole la espalda al Jefe y a los niños que conversaban con él.

— ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?—Machi miró como Phinks le pedía _"amablemente"_ que se retirara, _«como si tú no fueras lo suficientemente molesto…»_

—Porque no quiero~— comenzó a hacer una pirámide, como de costumbre, con su amado mazo—. Además, la charla estaba bastante interesante.

—Aún no entiendo como no los mataste— Feitan no movió un dedo al decir su comentario —sabiendo que eres un maniático de las _"frutas"._

—Oh… mis amadas _"frutas"_— comenzó a reír —sabes que quiero que maduren, cuanto más espere… más jugosas estarán.

—Ten cuidado, si esperas demasiado, puede que se te pudran— dijo con la sola intención de molestarlo.

—Tranquilo… no lo harán.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ésta conversación me da escalofríos.

— ¿No eras tú el que especulaba con el de cabellos de espuma?—Hisoka ya llevaba varios pisos de su estructura, tarde o temprano necesitaría otro mazo.

—Sí… pero ustedes cambiaron el tema— miró hacia el techo, buscando una vista menos desagradable que la sonrisa del pelirojo.

—Lo estás subestimando— dijo tranquilo.

— ¿Al de ojos azules?

—No— vio que no quitaba su mirada del techo —a su amigo.

—Ése… no tiene potencial— ni se inmutó en cambiar su posición.

—Qué equivocado estás…— la pirámide cayó—. El pequeño Freecss es un diamante en bruto…— relamió su labio inferior —…una fruta en proceso de maduración.

—Pedófilo…—Hisokarió complacido ante la observación de la joven que más llamaba su atención— en verdad me das asco, ¿sabías?

—Machi Machi… tan encantadora como siempre— ella lo miró de reojo y volteó—. Admito mis perversas intenciones… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Es hermoso ver como evoluciona.

—Algo me dice que conoces a esos dos…— Shizuku lo miró curiosa—… muy bien…

—Mmm… no… es sólo…—sonrió burlón— _"intuición masculina"_.

—Oigan… ¿no creen que llamarán la atención del Jefe estando todos juntos aquí?— Un chico rubio de grandes ojos verdes apareció por detrás del mago—. Además de que están hablando bajito…

—Shalnark… justo en quien pensaba— mintió sin intención alguna de que ésta fuera creyente—. Hablamos de los pequeños a los cuales sometiste con tu bicho raro.

—Para tu información— a pesar del insulto del mago, explicó encantado –no es lo que parece, puede hacer eso y más.

— ¿A sí?— La morena llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla —uhm… ¿y qué más hace?

—Pues…

—¿Podría quitarles su corazón en menos de lo que Hisoka podría matarlos?— Una sonrisa de esperanza surcó su faz.

—Bueno…—rascó su nuca algo avergonzado —n-no Shizuku… pe-pero… ¡ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor que eso! Tú quédate tranquila.

—Oh…—agachó la cabeza decepcionada —y yo que quería ver sus súplicas para le devolvieras su preciado órgano…

—Hay veces en las cuales me das miedo—Phinks miró por el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer de grandes pechos, sin poder evitar tener un fugaz sonrojo.

Con toda delicadeza, guardó sus mazos—. Bueno, en pocos segundos nos llamarán para darnos las indicaciones- se levantó—. Y también veremos quienes serán los elegidos.

— ¿Hace falta repetirte que no habrá una pelea para decidir si se quedan o no?— La joven de ojos violetas cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza en su mano—. El Jefe dijo que se haría una excepción.

—Oh… ¿es cierto eso?— Afligido, volvió a sentarse —nunca podré tener algo de diversión…

Antes de que el dueño de la habilidad de Intensificación golpeara al mago, con la intención de decir _"ahora pelea con migo, y más vale no morirte, o yo me aburriré"_; una voz tranquila pero autoritaria llamó a todos a reunirse donde estaban inicialmente.

Todos se sentaron, y escucharon las palabras del Jefe—. Bien, como todos deben de saber… los jóvenes cazadores desean entrar a La Araña, y tuvieron el privilegio de ser aceptados por todos— sonrió al ver de costado a Phinks bufar —…o casi todos.

—Hey… ¿Chrollo, cierto?— Killua lo interrumpió —ya sabemos los nombres de todos y esas cosas, ¿podrías darnos la maldita misión para irnos de aquí?— Dirigió una mirada rápida al rubio antes mencionado —un olor _desagradable_… me está molestando.

_«__Mocoso…__»_ Apretó sus puños _«__en cuanto bajes la guardia, te quitaré esas cuerdas vocales que tanto parloteo te dan__»_.

—Lo mismo va para mí— con su dedo índice, se señaló a sí mismo —el clima está algo tenso aquí…—miró a Hisoka, quien le sonrió.

—Está bien… supongo que no era tan importante lo otro— le dedicó una sonrisa a los niños, y luego miró a todo el grupo—. Entonces, el siguiente objetivo es…— levantó sus brazos y miró al cielo —¡A libre elección!

Todos abrieron sus ojos como nunca antes, ¿acaso… el Jefe estaba bien? ¿Un objetivo al cual matar al azar? ¿Sin ninguna fortuna tras éste?

—Jefe…- Franklin cortó el silencio —con todo respeto… ¿puedo preguntar, a qué se debe éste tipo de encomienda?

—Ningún motivo aparente— contestó llevando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda —tan sólo creo que será más entretenido buscar algo que ustedes quieran, además, es una forma de bienvenida a nuestros nuevos integrantes.

—Entonces… podemos elegir a quien nosotros queramos— Machi quedó pensativa.

_«__Interesante…__»_Hisoka relamió sus labios, sin quitar la vista de quien los lideraba. _«__Al fin algo que valdrá la pena__»__._

—Eso significa, que el Bastardo de las Cadenas caerá… ¡sin piedad alguna!—Nobunaga, quien no había hecho participación alguna hasta ahora, —más que escuchar el palabrerío del Jefe— se levantó de un salto y desenvainó su espada, con la mera intención de cortar a quien se le acercase.

—Dime cuando han tenido piedad sobre alguien— el albino volvió a interrumpir, ésta vez la cantidad de maneras de matar a quien había sido el responsable del asesinato de su mejor amigo—. Además… por lo que tengo entendido… ni siquiera sabes quién es ese tal _Bastardo de las Cadenas_.

—Yo que tú… dejaría de abrir esa bocota, niño— guardó el arma, y salió del lugar.

-Uy uyuy… qué carácter- rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Gon le siguiera la broma de la misma manera

—Suficiente— Lucilfer tomó la palabra —quedan libres para asesinar a quien les plazca, ah… sólo con una condición—. Todos esperaron hasta la última frase-… que traigan con ustedes algo que me confirme su acto.

_«__Fácil__»_ Los miembros tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, para luego salir; algunos corriendo y otros caminando.

Gon y Killua formaban parte de los que salían sin apuro alguno, ambos caminaron fuera del lugar de concentración y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

—Mmm… ¿y quién será?— El menor masajeó su barbilla en señal de pensamiento— ¡no sé! ¿Tú qué piensas Killua?—Miró hacia atrás notando que su amigo tenía la mirada baja—. ¿Killua?

Kurapika no había entrado en donde habían estado anteriormente, pero pudo ver a sus amigos salir, por lo que decidió seguirlos nuevamente, y escuchar su conversación.

— ¿Eh? Pero… ¡yo quería que vayamos juntos!— Replicó el moreno en un puchero —no es justo…

—Confía en mi… será mejor que no llevemos a la misma persona, o tal vez nos reste puntos.

—…—Suspiró— está bien… ¿nos vemos aquí en unas horas?

—Ni un minuto después— ambos chocaron los puños, y se fueron por lados opuestos.

El rubio, oculto en un solitario arbusto, miró detenidamente sus direcciones. _«Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, necesito seguirlos»_. Optó por el más joven, así que ocultando su presencia, fue tras el de cabellos en punta.

.

.

—Shalnark—el ojiverde sonrió y se acercó e él.

—No se preocupe Jefe, me aseguraré de que nada les pase.

—Bien— cerró los ojos —intenta no morir tampoco, sin ti esos dos se nos irán de las manos.

— ¡Entendido!

.

.

El camino los condujo a donde los recuerdos de Kurapika eran aún más fuertes; la ciudad. Gon caminaba tranquilo, incluso parecía muy animado, algo que le dolía por dentro al joven de ojos azules. _«Gon… tú no eres capaz de lastimar a alguien, estoy completamente seguro de eso»_. El jovenzuelo movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante los brazos, saltaba y a veces corría. _«Sigue sin tener sentido… para mí, no has cambiado en nada»._

— ¡Yosh! Hora de empezar— se estiró y relajó sus músculos—. Éste es el edificio si mal no recuerdo.

_«Un encargo»_ Sintió el escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal _«maldita sea, ¡debo detenerlo!»._ Los pasos del moreno lo llevaron hacia el ascensor, mientras que éste tomó las escaleras.

.

Piso veintiuno, Gon caminó por los pasillos con pisadas frías y certeras; Kurapika se dio cuenta de algo…, ése lugar, se le hacía demasiado familiar.

—Creo que ésta era la habitación… mmm…—sonrió— lo peor que podría pasar es llevar otra persona, nada del otro mundo—. Entró, y el Kuruta terminó por descifrar la incómoda e impactante situación, al pasar la puerta que Gon cruzó previamente; ya que un hilillo de sangre estaba descendiendo en ese instante por tu cuello.

— ¿Creíste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de tu presencia?— El albino no movió sus filosas garras —y luego dicen que nosotros los niños somos los ineptos.

—K-Killua— balbuceó — ¿cómo…?—Mas al ver las cosas, cuadros, e incluso bolsos ordenados del cuarto, al fin cedió. _«El encargo… soy yo»._ Pensó con gracia y terror.

—No puedo creer que recién ahora te des cuenta de que es tu propia habitación…—Gon puso sus manos en su cintura— ¿es que acaso no estás bien de los ojos?

— ¿Qué importa eso ahora?— El de tez clara no dejó que contestara —no puedo esperar a tener tu preciado y encadenado corazón en mis manos.

—N-No…—sabía bien que hiciera lo que hiciera, los jóvenes eran más listos—. Chicos, por favor… piensen, ¡piensen lo que están a punto de hacer!

—No hay nada que pensar—el moreno volteó —Ging… ¡Ging vale la pena por todo esto! ¡Ellos me ayudarán… me ayudarán!— Sin embargo, Kurapika había notado algo en el cuello de su joven amigo—. ¡No como tú y el estúpido y pervertido de Leorio que no hace nada más que…!

—Ya cállate Gon…—Killua rodó los ojos— ya sabemos todo lo que estás diciendo… no hace falta otro de tus monólogos.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Pero…!—Lo miró de frente— ¡…estoy tratando de expresar lo que siento!

—Basta… pareces niña enamorada—bostezó aburrido— bien… ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí—. Apretó la garganta del rubio— tu corazón…

_« ¡Claro!»_ Kurapika hizo un rápido movimiento, suficiente para dar un golpe en el estómago de su albino amigo y quedar libre de sus manos—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¡Killua!—El de ojos canela corrió en su ayuda — ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—Volvió la mirada— ¡cómo te atreves!

—E-Estoy bien…—se levantó con pesadez— bastardo…— y continuó por limpiarse la sangre que de su boca había salido.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora—sonrió emocionado. _«Chicos… qué bueno que aún siguen allí»._

— ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Gon!

.

.

— ¡Argh!— Exclamó en el dolor— cielos… ¿también los hace más fuertes?— _«O tal vez… ésta es su verdadera fuerza, después de todo, nunca he tenido un combate contra uno de ellos»._

—Buen golpe Killua— felicitó su amigo — ¡mi turno!— Kurapika escupía sangre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado e inmovilizado. Gon se acercó a él, y comenzó a preparar la técnica que tanto había estado practicando.

_«Cielos…»_ Se reprendió a sí mismo _«morir en manos de mis amigos… qué irónico»._

— ¡_Jan_…!— Comenzó al tiempo que una gran estela de _Nen_ se formaba en sus puños.

_«Araña…»_ Se repetía.

— ¡…_Ken_…!

«Me las pagarás…. Muy caro».

— ¡…_PO_-! ¡¿Ehhh?!—Al sentir como su rostro fue brutalmente corrido hacia atrás, el ataque se anuló—. ¡Hi-Hisoka!

—No muestres tu mejor habilidad, Gon— dio una de sus típicas y coquetas sonrisas—. No vale la pena que alguien como él las vea.

—Hisoka— tanto Killua como Kurapika dijeron en un susurro el nombre del mago.

—El mismo— soltó su _Bungee Gum_ de la mejilla de Gon y dejó que todos lo miraran de frente—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No puedo trabajar con tanto escándalo.

—Vete, ¿quieres?— El oji-azul trató de fulminarlo con su mirada— no te incumbe nada que lo que suceda entre nosotros.

—Claro que lo hace—contestó—más porque yo sé todos sus planes, ideas hasta incluso, como llegaron a mis manos.

_«Este tipo…»_ el rubio se levantó cubriéndose un ojo _«…sabe algo»._

— ¡Arruinaste mi _JaJanken_!— El moreno se lanzó sobre él, aunque su intento terminó por hacer que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared cercana—. A-Auch…

—Necesitas madurar demasiado aún— rió para sus adentros— ¡oh! Ni lo pienses, Killua.

—No tienes idea de lo que estaba por hacer— cubrió sus ojos con sus blancuzcos cabellos.

—Sí, sí lo sé— guiño un ojo divertido— por eso te digo, que ni siquiera intentes en hacerlo—. Vio como chasqueaba la lengua y guardaba las garras que por descuido había sacado.

Kurapika miraba la escena, mientras sentía sus fuerzas abandonarlo y sus ojos cerrarse.

—Ah… casi olvido la verdadera razón por la que vine—trató de prestar atención, sin embargo, el dolor le ganaba lentamente.

—Gon, Killua…—vio una última sonrisa— fue un placer trabajar con ustedes.

.

.

El sol de la mañana se colaba por las rendillas de la ventana; acariciando el pacífico rostro del rubio que descansaba en una cama cubierta de blanco.

— ¿Cuándo creen que despierte?—Se oyó una voz un tanto conocida para el rubio, algo mayor y con un tono regañón—. Estoy harto de que actúe de manera tan irresponsable… ¡¿es que nunca aprende?!

—Cálmate, Riorio—las voces cada vez eran más familiares—ni que fuera un niñito que se escapó de su casa… tan solo recibió una golpiza, nada fuera de lo común—. Habló como si eso fuera normal, aunque viniendo de parte de aquella personita, técnicamente lo era.

—Pareciera que te golpean todo el tiempo…—una voz un tanto dulce lo acompañó— sólo espero… que se recupere pronto.

.

.

_«G-Gon…»_ Lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus azuladas orbes, mientras un sus piro de dolor salía de sus labios.

Sin embargo, toda lastimera sensación, desapareció al irse lo borroso de su visión—. ¡Gon!

— ¡K-Kurapika!—El moreno sonrió — ¡chicos vengan! ¡Kurapika desper-woah!—Sintió algo cálido golpear su rostro, y pudo notar que el mismo, el más inteligente del grupo, y tal vez uno de los más fríos… ¡lo estaba abrazando! Y no era un simple abrazo…, sintió cada gota de dolor y desesperación que el rubio había tenido que pasar; mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

— ¡Gon! ¡Gon!—Por increíble que pareciera, Kurapika largaba lágrimas a lo loco. _«Estas bien… ¡están bien!»_

—Gon, ¿qué son todos esos llorique-? ¡¿EH?!—Killua quedó petrificado al ver la escena de afecto entre ambos—. ¿I-Interrumpo algo?

— ¡Killua!—Gon estiró un brazo — ¡únete al abrazo!

Éste lo pensó y repensó—. Eh… no creo que sea lo mejor- ¡woah!—Pero terminó por ser tironeado por su amigo—. Ah… está bien… pero sólo unos segundos.

—Chicos…— deshizo el apego y se limpió algo avergonzado las lágrimas— E-Estas bien…

—Claro que lo estamos— el albino cruzó sus brazos— nosotros no fuimos los que se dejaron golpear por unos imbéciles debiluchos.

Kurapika abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¿…eh?

—Así es Kurapika— Gon hacía señas para explicar la situación en la cual habían encontrado a su amigo— y entonces te trajimos aquí, el hospital.

—Las personas que caminaban dijeron que te habían golpeado hasta caer inconsciente—siguió explicando—. En verdad… ¿no podías haberles mostrado tus cadenas y luego…?

Pero el rubio ya no escuchaba, no, tan solo apreciaba a sus amigos hablar, sonreír y en momento reír por las cosas que decían; aprovechando también él para relajarse un poco.

Luego de un rato, Leorio había llegado, lo volvió a revisar, y terminó por decir que tan sólo faltaba algo de reposo— parece que te curas rápido eh…, no es justificación para que andes participando de riñas callejeras.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar— fue su forma de agradecer.

—Bien, chicos dejemos que Kurapika descanse un poco— el casi-médico dejó que ambos lo saludaran.

—¡Te haré algo delicioso de comer!— Fue lo último que el moreno dijo antes de irse a la fuerza por su amigo de canos cabellos.

_«Chicos…»_ sonrió «qué bueno es tenerlos de vuelta». Se acomodó y acostó en la cama. «Entonces… todo fue un sueño…»

— ¿No me darás las gracias por nada?—Una aterciopelada voz accionó sus oídos —no volveré a ayudarte nunca…

— ¿Hi-Hisoka?—Frunció el seño, pero al ver que el mago no tenía malas intenciones, relajó un poco— ¿qué quieres?

—Un agradecimiento por devolverte a tus amiguitos.

— ¿Qué?— Llegó a decir.

—No fue un sueño, mi querido Intensificador— dijo divertido.

— ¿A qué te…?— Recordó la última escena, Gon y Killua, junto con el pelirojo en su habitación—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

La persona enfrente de él, extendió su brazo, y al abrir su mano; había en ella dos pequeños dardos, llegando a Kurapika otra imagen, ésta vez del cuello de Gon.

—Creo que fue suficiente explicación para ti— se dio la vuelta.

—Hisoka— llamó —gracias…

Éste sonrió satisfecho— no te preocupes, tarde o temprano me desharía de ellos—. _«Las frutas no han madurado lo suficiente, y gracias a este pequeño experimento, pude comprobarlo a la perfección»._

Abandonó la habitación, y el joven perteneciente al clan Kuruta suspiró aliviado.

_«Todo volvió a la normalidad…»_

.

.

—Jefe…—el joven de ojos verdes llegó con una sonrisa algo vergonzosa.

—Lo sé… no debes decirme nada— tranquilizó, mientras dejaba su preciado libro a un costado—. Ya sé todo, el responsable y la situación.

—Entiendo— rió por lo bajo.

_«Hisoka…»_ sonrió y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente «no descansarás, hasta poder vencerme…» cerró su libro y se levantó. _«Pero no te podré dar ese gusto, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer»._

El pelirojo en el cual pensaba miraba sus cartas en el techo, satisfactorio de su misión del día.

_«Otro día será…»_ La carta se quebró _«Chrollo Lucilfer»._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¡¿Les gustó?!**

**¡Ahhhh! ¡Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con el Genei Ryodan! No me costó tanto como creí, de hecho me fue bastante entretenido, pero juro que trataré de hacer llegar la inspiración más temprano la próxima...**

**Ojalá y haya sido del agrado de la persona a la que le corresponde el regalo :3 de verdad me costó en temas de ideas, y por mi mala suerte no incluí todo lo que hubiera querido, pero el tiempo me apretaba demasiado.**

**Nos leemos pronto, dejen review, ¿si? Los necesito para vivir ;w; (ok no).**

**¡Sayonaraaaaaaa!**


End file.
